Shattered
by Samezuka-Vampire-Shark
Summary: After Rin tells him they'll never swim together again, Haruka breaks down. Written after episode 7 but before episode 8, 9, or 10 '. I suck at summaries. Rated T for suicidal thoughts, and language in later chapters. This contains RinHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys :3 This is my first "Free" fanfiction, so I'm kinda excited and nervous to be posting this.**

**I do not own "free!"**

* * *

_He looked down on him. Rin had just won the 100 meter freestyle event that Haru had worked so hard to win. He wanted to win, so that he could swim with Rin again. They had swam on a team once before, in a medley relay, back when they were still friends. But, Rin has always been the competitive type. When they were fourteen, they swam against each other to see if Rin had gotten any better, which didn't happen, seeing as Haru won the 50 meter freestyle race. That not only hurt Rin, but tore a hole in the young teens' friendship. Haru had always hoped secretly that they could be friends again, if not more._

_Haru did not know what to expect from Rin's victory. Nothing could prepare him for what came next. Standing on the pool deck over Haru, who was still in the pool, the red haired teeanager began."Haru," Haru had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew from Rin's tone that this couldn't be good. "I win. This means We'll never swim together again, " Rin stared down at him with a shark like predatory smirk. As a final word, he growled, "ever". Haru's eyes widened as he began to feel sick to his stomach. He watched as Rin strutted off the cool deck and into the locker rooms._

A loud boom of thunder brought the raven haired, blue eyed swimmer back to the present. It is night now, and Haru had been home for a couple of hours now. The only reason he wasn't home longer was because his friend Nagisa forced him to stay and watch his team loved watching his teammates Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei try so hard. But, now, all that is swimming through his head is the thought that he would never swim with Rin again. The man he had loved and respected so much.

A warm, small tear trails down Haru's cheek. After that, another one and then another tear. They were silent ones at first, but soon turned into a waterfall on the boy's face. Gross sobs escape Haruka's throat, and his heart aches painfully in his chest. It feels to him that he's having a heart attack. He might as well be, with all the pain he is suffering from. He felt so abandoned, and alone.

Scrambled thoughts about how first his parents left him, then how his grandmother had died. And now, the one he loved so much abandons him, for the second time. The first being after Haru won the race that hurt Rin so much.

Feelings of worthlessness flood Haru's chest. A pain filled, hearty yell escapes his chest as he screams for someone, anyone, to help him escape this feeling of loneliness. When he realizes that no one is coming to help him, Haru collapses on the floor. "Why was I even born? Why am I here...?" Haru questions, thinking that he should have never been born in the first place. Everything would be so much better if he hadn't been brought into the world. He decides what he must do, and he must do it tonight.

The Mutsuki Bridge overlooks the Shiwagawa River in the town of Iwatobi, Japan. It's the same bridge that Haru and his best friend Makoto walk over to get to school on a daily basis. Walking on the side walk, Haru jumps onto the rail. Sighing, he speaks to himself, "At least it will be the water that takes my life…" He looks down at the shiny surface of the river. The storm passed and now the moon is shining brilliantly. Its reflection on the water captivated Haru for a good amount of time. He doesn't notice Makoto, his tall friend with greenish-brown hair and kind green eyes. "Haru-chan…." Makoto's sudden voice startled Haru. Haruka whips around and loses his footing on the rail. A brief look of confusion shows on Haru's face. Fear dawns on his face when he hears Makoto yell for him, but it was a cut short when Haru hit the surface of the water. This is it., he thinks as the Shiwagawa River floods his lungs. This is the end of me… Black invaded Haru's eyes, and his mind shut down.

…

Makoto sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to see if his childhood friend would be okay. He can't shake the feeling that Rin was somehow responsible for this, but he knows that he can't make accusations yet. All he could do now was call Rin and tell him what had happened.

Makoto's phone rang once, then twice, and finally someone picked up. A cranky voice answered with a "What is it..?" . It was clear that Rin had been woken by his phone ringing.

"Rin, it's Makoto…"

"I know who you are, I have caller I.D...Why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"It's about Haru.." Makoto's voice cracked a little , but he manages to hold back the tears. Rin, however, heard this imperfection in Mako's voice. "What about Haru? And why do I care?" Mako could hear the slight chuckle in the shark's voice., followed by a snarky sarcastic comment,"is he upset about losing? I thought he didn't care about winni-"

"He's in the hospital Rin.." Rin went silent. In his dorm room, Rin felt his heart drop in fear, but he quickly denied his feelings of worry for Haruka. He is the one who had made Rin look like a fool so many times. "...W-was he really that upset..? Wow, what a poor lo-"

"I have the feeling this is because of you Rin…! You said something to Haruka after the meet, I'm not sure what, but it very clearly hurt Haruka!" Makoto raises his voice in angry way that surprised Rin. Makoto never spoke angrily like this to anyone. "Rin, you get your ass over here! You're the one responsible for this, you have to make this right! Tell Haruka you're sorry!"

"...Okay fine… I'll be there as soon as I can." Makoto replies with a very stern "good," and hangs up.

* * *

**Please review. I know, it's kinda short..^^'' but I'll update as soon as possible~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to get this up..I've been having major writer's block, and school to worry about. I'll try to get this updated as soon as possible. ^^'**

**I do not own "Free!"**

* * *

Rin sits in Haruka's hospital room. He was told to wait for his mother, who was informed of Haru's injuries. Rin himself hadn't been told what exactly was broken, but judging by the many bloodied bandages and a bone jutting out, it wasn't a very good. "...what exactly happened to you…?" Worry escaped Rin's heart. Worry? Why am I worried? I shouldn't be worried, Rin thought to himself. He's my rival, why should I care what happens to him? The strawberry haired boy denies that he has even the slightest worry for his childhood friend.

Haruka is a saddening sight. Currently, he is wrapped in bloodied bandages and hard body casts. His leg looks almost completely crushed, with the shin bone sticking out too much to be covered by anything. Rin wasn't sure if he wanted to poke it, or throw up. Looking at his foot, it seems as though the doctors had to cut off a toe or two. A breathing mask was placed over the swimmer's face to help him breath, slowly as Haru's chest rises and falls. It was saddening to Rin, to see such a strong swimmer reduced to such a state. Then a thought occurred to him, "will he be able to continue swimming….?" A few minutes passed as the thought plagued his mind. "yes, yes of course. He'll get better and we can swim together again…." A small cough escapes the sleeping swimmers mouth. This causes Rin to jump a bit, for he had not been expecting any noise. He watches as a blue orb opens to the light.

Haruka's blurry vision turns to Rin, "...G-Gou…?" he croaks shakily. He blinks a couple of times before realizing who it really was. "R-Rin!?" The fright made Haru's heart race, and the monitor went a little crazy.

"Yo. Wassap, Haru?" Rin goes back to his normal angry face. "I see you got yourself bandaged up," he laughs. "Was losing really that hard for you to believe? I thought you didn't care who won. Am I mistaking?" Rin laughs at this, but he can't help but think that he was the one put Haru here.

"Why are you here…?"

"Makoto yelled at me to.."

"Wha...Oh...of course…" Looking away, Haru mentally slaps himself for believing that Rin was here on his own sniffles a little, stifling the cries in his heart. Haru doesn't speak, scared that his voice will betray him. Seeing the sadness clearly written on Haru's face, Rin becomes serious. "Haruka…"

Haru can only look away. He cannot stand to look at Rin's face at the moment.

"Haruka, what did you do….? What...what made you…?" Haruka's silence told Rin clear as day, that he was the one to push Haru over the edge. But, just what edge? What hurt Haruka so bad? Anger boils up in Rin's throat as the silence dragged on. "Answer me…" Rin threatened in a low, throaty growl. Nothing came from the other swimmer.

"Fine. Why do I care?" Rin storms out of the hospital and into the street, brushing past Makoto on his way out. Makoto glares at the strawberry haired male's back. "What now Rin..?"

Rin is pushed up against the brick wall, as grassy green eyes glared daggers right into his soul. "The hell Matsuoka?

"The hell what!? I went to go see him just as you had requested!"

"What did you say to Haruka!?"

"Why does it matter? You weren't in the room so don't-"

"I checked up on him after you left his room! It took four nurses to get his heart rate stable again!" This shut Rin up. "..w-what do you mean? Wait, how is all this my fault!?" Makoto looks at Rin with teary eyes.

"Honestly...every put down, every insult, and every mean thing you say to him saddens him more and more and all the stress has weakened his heart and immune system.. Rin, what you say to Haru literally is killing him." Rin grows speechless. Ruby eyes widened in shock, and his mouth hung open, exposing shark teeth to the world. He stays like that as a blue honda parks next to them.

"That's Haruka's mother," Makoto waves to the woman. "Why don't you go home Rin? You've done enough damage…"

The strawberry head looks at his feet as he walks to the Iwatobi train station.

Nitori and Rin share the same first period class: Latin III. Rin is really just here because he needed a foreign language. Samezuka Academy only offers English, Spanish, and Latin. He already knows English due to his years in Australia, and he has no interest in Spanish. So he's stuck in Latin. With his roommate Nitori.

However, today he isn't in class. He is laying in bed, too stressed out to deal with people.

_"Honestly...every put down, every insult, and every mean thing you say to him saddens him more and more and all the stress has weakened his heart and immune system.. Rin, what you say to Haru literally is killing him."_

"...does..does he love me…?" This idea that Haru loves him has been floating around in Rin's head all night. He places his hand over his heart, as he starts to feel that familiar tightening. He finally realizes what this feeling could be…"Does he love me? 'Cause I think I love him…."

* * *

**I don't really like the ending to this chapter...It was too rushed in my opinion, but let me know yours~~ I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
